Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1
The first season of Orlando: The City Beautiful. The series is about 17 high school students going through all of the drama that regular high schoolers go through every single day. The series takes place during the Fall 2012/Spring 2013 School Year. The first episode premired on June 9, 2012 on Degrassi, and premired on June 10, 2012 on Orlando. The Orlando Summer Event started on June 9, 2012 and ended on August 8, 2012. The Fall Special will start on October 6, 2012 and end on November 24, 2012. The fanfiction series is currently on both the Orlando Wiki and Degrassi Wiki. Main Characters Juniors *David Lambert as Trevor Armstrong- an athlete whos confused by his sexuality *Mitchel Musso as Frankie Martin- a bicurious bad boy who loves to party *Lucy Hale as Molly Anderson- an artistic girl who cuts herself *Kristen Stewart as May Scott- a lonely girl getting the shock of her life *Miley Cyrus as Randi Rhodes- a queen bee who loves to cause drama *Tyler Possy as Donovan Barnett- a loner who gets targetted by the popular ones *Asher Book as Travis Moore- a ladies man who doesn't understand love (Episodes 121-140) Sophomores *Demi Lovato as Ramona Peterson- an overacheiver who struggled with child abuse *Elizabeth Gillies as Kayla Palmero- a musically talented girl that struggles with pregnancy *Josh Hutcherson as Nathaniel Meyers- a closeted bisexual that is afriad to come out *Avan Jogia as Seth Evans- an actor who's clueless about love *AnnaSophia Robb as Delilah Benson- a lesbian with a religious family Freshmen *Cody Simpson as Damon Wells- a friendly guy who struggles with an eating disorder *Luke Pasqualino as Daniel Smith- a bad boy who is in foster care *Ryan Newman as Rebecca Hudson - a popular, wealthy girl that wants to lose her virginity *Greyson Chance as Liam Hudson - Rebecca's twin brother who scared to reveal his feelings *Bella Thorne as Cassie Stark- a dyslexic girl who hates being picked on Recurring Characters Seniors *Alice Greczen as Maive Peterson- Ramona's abusive older sister Juniors *Chelsea Tavares as Savannah McCullen- a rich girl who will do anything to get what she wants *Taylor Mosmen as Jo Ferrin- a homophobic girl who is hated by almost everyone *Max Ehrich as Jacob Morales- a bad boy with a heart of gold *Alexander Ludwig as JC Chambers- Frankie's best friend since elementary school *Aree Davis as Skyler Montgomery- a popular cheerleader who wants to persue her dreams *Hayden Panettiere as Alberta Arquette- a religious girl who dislikes the popular ones Sophomores *Drew Garrett as Jamie Huntzberry- Kayla's ex-boyfriend from another school who thinks he's a teen father *Victoria Justice as Quinn Rodriguez- a kind girl with embarrassing secrets *Tyler James Williams as Jayden Patterson- an aspiring rapper that dislikes sports Freshmen *Lia Marie Johnson as Chloe Valentine- a popular girl who's life changes *Dee Dee Davis as Latisha Montgomery- Skyler's younger sister who is a follower and Samantha's sidekick *Samantha Boscarino as Samantha Bradley- a spoiled rich girl who always gets what she wants Adults *Amy Adams as Elizabeth Underwood- a great teacher with bad dating experience *Ryan Reynolds as Blake Hudson- a young teacher who doesn't get love Theme Song Episode List Category:Season 1